The present invention disclosed herein relates to electro-optic devices, and more particularly, to an electro-optic device including a diode having a reverse bias voltage applied thereto.
With the development of the semiconductor industry, semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) such as logic devices and memory devices are becoming higher in speed and integration degree. According to the high speed and the high integration degree of semiconductor ICs, the communication speed between semiconductor ICs is connected directly with the performance of an electronic device including the semiconductor ICs. Typically, semiconductor ICs exchange data through electrical communication. For example, semiconductor ICs are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) to perform electrical communication therebetween through interconnections included in the PCB. In this case, there is a limitation in reducing the electrical resistances between the semiconductor ICs (e.g., the resistance between an external terminal of the package and a pad of the semiconductor IC, the contact resistance between the package and the PCB, and the interconnection resistance of the PCB). Also, the electrical communication may be affected by external electromagnetic waves. These factors make it difficult to reduce the communication speed between the semiconductor ICs.